The Doctor's meet
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: What happens when there are Eleven Doctors in one time? A whole lot of choas.


Disclaimer: I own no one but Hayley. And the idea will never be taken to Hollywood. I'm not making anything off of this.

* * *

"Come on Doctor, give me it." Said his fourteen year old companion. "No!" "Come on give me the damned banana." "No!!" he said again stubbornly.

Hayley sighed, trying to get the banana from him was harder then trying to tell Jack to stop flirting, impossible. "Doctor give me the banana and I wont let Roma smack you for a week." "No!"

Really people would think that for a nine-hundred-year-old-in-his-eleventh-regeneration, he would act less childish. But no for having seven children, a wife, a sister, a family, and Gallifrey back, he had to act like a six year old on a sugar high and make faces. "Fine then, I'll go get Roma."

As she walked out and into the Citadel, and into Lady President room. "Roma the Docs acting childish and wont give me the banana." for being four months pregnant she looked good. Black hair and green eyes. Tall like her second regeneration. "Hayley he's always like that, don't try anything with him," she sighed "But I feel like something is going to happen."

Hayley walked over to her and put her hand on Romana's shoulder. "Do you want me to get Alex?" "No I don't want him to worry. Don't worry about me I'm about to take a nap." She walked away from Hayley.

Hayley sighed then felt a lethargy from something, felt like a time bubble about to expand and engulf something. She was afraid it would be her. Now to the next part of the plan.

* * *

The Tenth Doctor looked at the six year old Hayley, Donna and Martha where fixing her hair. After Messilene it was a welcome comfort. After losing Jenny, he sighed.

Just then the TARDIS shook, "What?" he cried while rushing around the console trying to figure out what was wrong.

* * *

"Rose, Hayley, Jack, welcome to Cardiff." Nine said as he held onto Rose's hand with his right hand. Jack was holding onto Hayley's. After a few hours, and saving Cardiff later. Rose was walking next to Jack talking about this pretty-boy that they had saw. Nine was carrying Hayley who had fallen asleep.

They walked into the TARDIS and he handed Hayley to Jack. And just before he left the room, the TARDIS jerked. Rose and him falling to the ground. Jack holding onto the bar, trying to keep upright and keep Hayley from falling. "What's going on!" He yelled at Nine. "Shut up I'm trying to figure it out."

* * *

Eight looked up at Romana, "Come on one teeny-tiny-trip. Just five minutes, I'll have you back in two minutes." At that Romana looked at him, "Okay you can fly us back, but please come. You need to relax." she sighed and he beamed, knowing he had won.

"I fly us back." it was a statement. "Yes." he said while nodding.

He led her to the TARDIS, not allowing her time, even though relative, to think. As soon as they walked in the TARDIS, the doors slammed closed and it shook them to the ground. "You planned this didn't you?!" Romana yelled at them. "No! I don't know what's happening!" He yelled right back. Trying to get upright so he could figure out what was happening. "Doctor I swear if this is your fault, I'll have you executed for kidnapping the President!" "Seriously Romana, is that all you can think about?!"

* * *

Ace ran into the console room, right after the Doctor. "Professor!?" Ace yelled. "Stay back Ace!" he said as he ran around the console trying to get the mauve alert under control. What was going on?

* * *

Mel, ran around the Doctor who was frozen in place. "Doctor! Doctor! Doc-" he slapped his hand on her mouth stopping her tirade. "Please stop talking I'm trying to figure out whats wrong." at his words the TARDIS shook as if trying to get them to fall. "Which I cannot do if you are yapping in my ear." she looked at him angry at his words and opened her mouth to yell about it when the TARDIS shook harder then before and he fell to the floor with him on top of her. "Ow. After this I swear I'm killing you." She pushed him off her and he grabbed her hand. Almost falling on her again, as the TARDIS shook with the force of the Vortex.

* * *

Nyssa, Tegan, Adric, and the Fifth Doctor stood in the TARDIS. Well everyone but the Doctor was standing.

Stopping for a break after a long time seemed to be a bad idea, seeing as the Doctor got shot and was now unconscious. "What do we do?" Tegan said to everyone.

Just then the TARDIS shook with such a force everyone fell. Tegan on the Doctor, Nyssa on Tegan, and Adric next to them. "Thanks Nyssa for falling on me." "Your welcome! What's happening?!" she said while rolling over on Adric. "Ou-ff." he said. "Well sorry I'm so fat!" she yelled at him. "No its just you landed ow." "Oh I'm sorry." she said as she got up. They almost fell again as the TARDIS shook yet again. "Wake him up! We need him!" Tegan yelled at them. "How?" they yelled back.

* * *

Romana stood with the Doctor trying to hang on for dear life and figure out what had happened this time.

"This is your fault!" "How is it that every time something happens it automatically my fault?" "Because it always is your fault!" "It could be the Black Guardian messing with us again!" "Oh yeah like he wants to kill us, we have to get the Key To Time for him."

Somewhere someone yelped.

* * *

Sarah-Jane fell on her Doctor. "Ow… Doctor what's happening?" "I don't know, could you please?" she nodded and got off him. "Is it the Master?" "No he's to stupid to do this." He tried hard to keep them from falling on the ground again, and tried to figure out what was happening.

* * *

Jamie picked up Vicky as she fell down due to the TARDIS shuddering. "Doctor?!" "What?" "What are you doing?!" "Finding my recorder!" "Doctor get us out of this mess!" "Fine but I still want my recorder!"

* * *

"Susan, get up, and help me!" "Grandfather!" "Why does this always happen to us?" "I don't know Ian." Barbara said getting off of him. After Susan got off of her, to rush and help her grandfather the Doctor.

* * *

The Black and White Guardian stood watching all of the Doctors go to the Eleventh Doctors time. "'He'? 'He' my ass! I'm a girl!" "Calm down sister go you'll be need to stop them from killing each other." "Fine but I want Fives hat, did we really had to have him get shot?" "Yes otherwise he would have stopped them and he would break free." "Fine sister." The Black Guardian said as she disappeared to make sure the plan worked. Damn Universe.

* * *

The Citadel was buzzing with everyone getting away as ten TARDIS's came in the square. The Doctors walked out and the Eleventh Doctor froze when he saw them.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are soo welcome! This is not a one shot, I will be back, soon. You probably cant guess who the Black Guardian is.

Oh and I am looking for a beta so, if you know anyone! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
